


Seek and Find

by littlequietone



Series: Jagged [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequietone/pseuds/littlequietone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the FUCK did Adam get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and Find

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaa-aaaack... :)

(Adam's POV)

"Where am I?"

He felt like he'd asked it a million times. Probably had. The phrase "in shock" was being thrown around. He probably was. And he wasn't the only one. He'd been poked and prodded and finally stuffed in what look like an iron cage while the people around him ran around, freaking out and yelling. One of them in particular was yelling up a storm, a short little guy with fried blonde hair and an undercut. He angrily shoved the long bangs out of his face, yelling at some woman. He was being restrained by two men, and seemed to keep trying to move towards where Adam was. 

"Where am I?" He'd begun asking it more to himself than anyone. He'd huddled in the corner, shivering at the cold metal aganst nothing but his skin. He wished they'd give him a blanket. He curled farther in on himself. 

"Just let me SEE him!" the blonde snapped, jerking away from the two and stalking over. Adam tensed, ready to get hit, or worse. It surprised him when the man said his name. "Adam?"

Adam looked up from behind his hair. "Who are you? Where am I?" He'd expected his voice to shake, but it sounded more demanding than anything. Almost a growl.

"You don't remember me?" the man asked, his voice a surprised softness.

"Why should I?" Adam snapped. 

The man looked surprised for another moment before his eyes became gentle. "You don't remember anything. The wolf might, but not you."

Adam didn't understand that last part, so he just decided to disregard it for the moment. "Answer me. Who are you? Where am I?"

The man's lips twitched in a small smile and he answered. "You're up north. And my name is Tommy Joe. Do you remember THAT?"

Adam lifted his head a bit. "Tommy Joe...? Like that scrawny little brat from the park?"

The man raised a brow. "Who the hell are you calling scrawny? But, yeah, that's me."

"Tommy, I..." Adam didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen this guy in years, and now he was naked in front of him in a cage? It seemed like a bad movie plot.

"Let's get you out of there, yeah?"

And so Adam was let out of cage. He was given worn-down sweats and a t-shirt, but it was better than nothing. He was corraled into a car, much to the displeasure of several older people who kept yelling about "studying him" or something. He closed the door hard, hoping it would drown out their voices. Tommy was outside talking to a few people around his age who walked off towards another car before Tommy got in the driver's seat. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah..." Adam tugged at the shirt. It was scratchy, irritating his skin.

Tommy glanced at him as he started the car. "Shirt bothering you?"

"It's fucking scratchy." He didn't normally swear, but it was pretty low on his list of priorities right now.

"No, you're just not used to wearing clothing." Adam looked up at Tommy's gentle voice, but the smaller man didn't look at him as he drove off. He turned on the radio and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, humming.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked. Sure, he knew this guy, like, a long time ago, but he hadn't seen him in years. 

"My place," Tommy said. "Get you settled in."

"Why your place?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Adam?" 

Tommy's question caught him off-guard. He tilted his head back and thought about it. It was true that he had no idea how he'd gotten to that place, naked and all. In fact, he felt like he'd just woken up after a drugged sleep. What _was_ the last thing he remembered... His spine arched and his body convulsed with pain as violence flashed behind his eyes. Something. Something painful. Something red. His jaw ached and his skin itched, his muscles spasming.

"Adam! Adam, calm down! You're right here, nothing's going to get you okay? Listen to the music!" Tommy turned the music up. Adam clung to every word like a stepping stone, making his way back from the dark place. The convulsions and shivers receded and he closed his eyes, exhausted. 

"It's alright, Adam," Tommy murmured. "I won't make you think about it again tonight, okay? Just rest now."

Adam grumbled and took the ratty blanket Tommy Joe was shoving at him, covering himself with it and murmuring the lyrics to the song, trying to forget that dark place. Oddly enough, he didn't remember ever hearing that song before. But he knew every single word.

* * *

(Tommy's POV)

"He doesn't seem to remember anything since he was human," Tommy said to the gang, sipping his black coffee. Coffee wasn't the best thing in the world to calm someone down, but everyone knew better than to get between Tommy and his. He'd put Adam to sleep in one of the rooms, where the poor guy had drifted into fitful, exhausted restlessness.

"What's the last thing he remembers?" Samuel asked.

Tommy grimaced. "I asked him, and when I did, he freaked out. Almost shifted on me, so I had to calm him down. I'm going to guess that the last thing he remembers is whatever tragic event happened that made him go rogue. But he's too fragile right now to confront the memory."

"That wolf is anything but fragile," Jason said. "I saw the way he barked at you from that cage. Even freaked out, that male is pure dominance and aggression. I can't wait to see how he acts when he's NOT scared."

"Okay, maybe fragile was the wrong word," Tommy amended. "But he's JUST now put the peices of his puzzle back together. We need to wait a bit or it's all going to bits again."

"Sounds like a plan," Bobby said, hopping up to sit on the counter. "Just babysit him for a bit so we can keep the Council's grubby paws off him. That's the LAST thing he needs. Besides, he's OUR rogue. Tommy's the one who did most of the work."

Tommy Joe groaned. "Fucking mother fuckers... I bet they're tracking us right now, wanting to see him. It'll just make him shift again!"

"I'll keep them at bay for a bit when they come," Samuel promised.

"If there's anything Sammy's good at, it's diplomatic bullshit," Izzy agreed before smirking a bit. "He's a pretty hot male, that Adam. Don't you think so, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy looked at her, brows furrowed. "Uhm... maybe?"

Izyy and Bobby shared a look. And no matter what Tommy did, he couldn't get them to tell him what it was about. 

 


End file.
